Ask the kirby characters
by theshipperandmlpmaster
Summary: Ever wanted to ask the kirby characters questions or give them dares? Well too bad! This fanfic is cancelled!
1. Intro

**Me:** Hey everybody! Welcome to ask the Kirby Characters!

**Meta Knight: ***Sigh* We accept dares as well, so don't worry.

**Tiff:** We do not tolerate any M-Rated Questions/Dares, this means no swearing or other stuff like that,

**Tuff: **but minor violence is accepted.

**Prince Fluff:** Occasionally, the owner, known to you as theshipperandmlpmaster, will give somebody a random dare or ask a random question at the end of a chapter.

**King Dedede: **Please leave your dares in the reviews!

**Escargoon: **And keep your clothes on! No really, keep 'em on.

**Me:** I do not know THAT much about Kirby, anything out my field of knowledge, I'll look it up.

**Blade: **So, sit back, relax-

**Sword: **-AND ENJOY THE SHOW!


	2. Song, song, SOOOOONNGGG!

**Me: **Yipee! We got 2 reviews.

**Dedede: ***Sarcastic* Yay... *Groan*

**Me: **First of the two reviews is from KirbyKnight.

Meta:You_ must get high on sugar then go did you name your sword?_  
_Kirby:You and Meta Knight swap can you only say chicken?(or poyo)_  
_King Dedede:You must hit Meta knight while he's high on sugar and don't react or run away._  
_Everyone:Sing a song,if anyone doesn't comply,then everyone loses and must listen to Mike Kirby for 24 hours._  
_Prince Fluff:What's with your name!?_

**Me:** I don't understand 'You and meta knight swap' so I'm gonna leave that out.

**Meta Knight: **Well, if you insist.. But first I must answer my question, do you mean did I ever give my golden sword a name? If so, it's called Galaxia. *Grabs a packet of sugar, lifts mask a little bit and pours it all in his mouth*

**Kirby:** Poyo poy poyo? POYO? (Chicken means poyo? WHAT?)

**Dedede: ***Shuffles towards Meta knight, who is acting bananas right now.* Here goes.. *Hits Meta Knight*

**Meta knight: ***Glares at Dedede and starts chasing him* COME BACK HERE YOU BIG FAT PENGUIN!

**Everyone: **ALL OF US?

**Meta knight: **Erm... All the single ladies?

**Everyone but Meta Knight:** *Facepalm*

**Me: **Well, here goes...

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_ _I'm talking loud, not saying much_ _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_ _you shoot me down, but I get up_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_ _fire away, fire away_ _ricochet, you take your aim_ _fire away, fire away_ _you shoot me down, but I won't fall_ _I am titanium_ _you shoot me down, but I won't fall_ _I am titanium_  
_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_ _Ghost town and haunted love_ _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_ _I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium._  
_I am titanium._  
_I am titanium._  
_Stone hard, machine gun_ _Fired at the ones who run_ _Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. _  
_I am titanium._

**Fumu:** Anyone who can top that is epic.

**Me:** I prefer not to be complimented, thank you for the compliment, though.

**Prince fluff: **But I don't wanna sing!

**Me: **Do you wanna be trapped with Mike Kirby?

**Prince fluff: **Well no-

**Me: **THEN GET SINGING!

**Prince fluff: ***Sighs*

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dream._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_.  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

**Everyone except Prince Fluff: ***Jaws drop*

**Me:** Um, well, wow... Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Next up is Meta knight, hopefully he's off the sugar.

**Meta knight: **Yeah I'm off the sugar, wait you want me to do WHAT?

**Me: **JUST SING!

**Meta knight: **NO.

**Everyone but Meta Knight: **NOO!

**Me: **Well, here's a microphone, Kirby.

**Kirby: ***Inhales and becomes mike kirby.*

_**24 HOURS OF EAR PAIN LATER..**_

**Prince Fluff: ***Twirling around in dizzy circles* My parents named me... Don't ask me!

**Me: **Okay everyone, settle down. That wasn't SO bad!

**Everyone:**

_Galacta: Sing a song_  
_Meta: Eat a jar of candy_  
_Kirby: NO FOOD 4 U_  
_Dedede: Worship KIRBY_  
_Magolor/Joe/Tiff: ADMIT U GUYS R IN A LOVE TRIANGLE_  
_Tuff: CUT UR BANGS OFF_

**Me:** Quite interesting.

**Magalor, Joe and Tiff: **Are you crazy?

**Dedede: **No way!

**Me: ***Shoves in room with Mike Kirby* Have fun Dedede!

**Galacta: **Uh.. You don't know your beautiful?

**Tuff: **I AM NOT GONNA CUT 'EM OFF!

**Me: ***Shoves Tuff into room with Dedede and Mike Kirby* Bye bye!

**Meta Knight: ***Eats whole jar of candy*

**Me: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep those reviews coming!


	3. Freaking trolls

**Me: **Yay! More revi- HUH? TROLLS? Icecold says...

_Here's a question for the creator of this story._

_Can you turn this done-to-death idea into an actual story, not a lazily written play that is utter nonsense and is obviously written by a 10-year-old?_

_Thank you._

**Me: **Number one, why would there be a fanfiction called 'Ask the kirby characters?'? I mean seriously dude, that would be dumb. Number two, I'm not 10, I'm 8. Number three, HOW IS THIS UTTER NONSENSE? There is another Ask the kirby characters thing out there that is AMAZING!

**Kirby: **Poyo?

**Me: **Oh right, onto the questions and dares! First is from Eavenne and they said:

_Meta: Take your mask off._  
_Kirby: Destroy it. :D_

**Meta Knight:** Why do you all hate me? *Takes off mask*

**Everyone except Meta knight: **AWWWW! ADORABLE!

**Kirby: ***Crushes mask*

**Galacta: **HAHA!

**Me: **I knew what you looked like already. Hey, and-

**Meta Knight:** DON'T SAY IT!

**Me: **NOBODY CARED WHO YOU WERE UNTIL YOU PUT THE MASK ON!

**Everyone but me: ***Facepalm*

**Me: **Anyway, next review is from Athena Nightmare and he/she said:

_More of these fics... AWESOME! My dares are:_

_Galacta: Eat this candy cake because your awesome.( hands cake)_

_Meta: Obey Galacta!_

_Prince Fluff: You have to get eaten by Kirby!_

_Tiff: Here are some books you will like.( hands 12 books)_

_Kirby: Use the triple star rod or whatever against Sword._

_Sword: Fight Kirby._

_Blade: TAKE OFF YOUR MASK!_

_Tuff: Cut those stupid bangs off! How can you see with those things in the way?_

_Escargoon: Invent something!_

_DeDeDerp: Sing the most girly song you can think of_

_I shall return with more later!_

**Dedede:** WEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!

**Me:** Your singing is worse than Mike Kirby's!

**Tuff:** That's a secret, andNO!

**Me: ***Shoves in room with Mike Kirby like before* *Takes out after 10 minutes*

**Escargoon: **Um... What the heck did I just make?

**Robot made out of toilet paper rolls and used tissues: **The Tissuebot 6000!

**Tiff: **These are all Creepypastas that Shipperandmlpmaster adore!

**Blade: **... *Takes mask off*

**Everyone except Blade: **BLADE'S A GIRL?!

**Prince fluff: **D:

**Kirby: **I'd rather get trampled by fangirls than eat my friend!

**Me: **If you insist. *Shoves in room with fangirls*

**Kirby: **STILL WON'T EAT MY FRIEND!

**Meta:** NOO! MOO! SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!

**Me: **Hey! Only my family can call me Moo! Even though I prefer you over Galacta, you have to do it.

**Meta: ***Moan* Okay.. What do you want to me to do, MASTER.

**Galacta: ***Eating cake* I'd actually like to give YOU a dare. *Eyes focus on me, grinning*

**Me: ***Giggles slightly*

**Meta: **Fine... *Gets cane and top hat, begins dancin_g* She's an evil enchantress and she does evil dances, and if you look deep in her eyes she will put you in trances. Then what would she do? She'll mix up an evil brew, then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew. Soooo... Watch out._

**Everyone but Meta knight: ***Laughs loudly*

**Me: **That's enough *snort* for today.. I didn't *snort* include everyone's dares because it *snort* was too much. I'll include them in *snort* the next chapter though!


	4. WORK ON THE STORY!

**Me:** Yipee!

**Marx: **HEYY! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON CHAPTER TWO OF NEW DIMENSIONS?!

**Me: **I uh.. Um...

**Magolor: **How come I'm not in the story but Meta Knight, Escargoon, Dedede, Kirby and Bandana dee are!

**Me: **YOU GAVE SPOILERS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Bandana dee: **...

**Me: ***Clears throat* Anyway, I bring you Ask the Kirby Characters Chapter 4!

**Galacta knight: **First is from Athena Nightmare and she said:

_Hahahahahaha! Thanks for putting my review in. I have mooore!_

_Meta: Do you hate yaoi or yuri?_

_Galacta: MORE CAKE FOR U! Also, I'm also a fangirl. You can dare Kirby to do anything! If he doesn't obey, hit him. Why do people think your a girl? _

_All: Dose anyone like Creepypastas?_

_Dedede: You shall now be know as... DEDEDERP! I hate you actually. Hey everyone! You can slap Dedederp on the face and he can protect himself._

_Tiff: I'M NOT A TIFF HATER! Why do people hate you? I like you. You get five cookies._

_Meta: Candy for u._

_I said I shall return. One last thing...GALACTA IS THE KING OF AWESOME PERIOD! IF META DARES TO COMPLAIN...PUT HIM IN A PIT OF FANGIRLS!_  
_Oh, Shipperandmlpmaster. Are you really 8. My really 11._

**Me:** Yes I am 8, andcreepypasta.. Ooh. What a charm!

**Meta knight: **Your favorite main pony is Rainbow Dash yet you like Cupcakes...

**Me: **HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO RAINBOW DASH IS?

**Meta knight: ***Blushes nervously, his mask was destroyed, so they all saw it* Well.. I uh...

**Tuff: **HAHA! METY'S A BRONY!

**Galacta: ***Eats cake* They think I'm a girl because I'm Pink... And it's nice to be appreciated! *Eyes shift towards me*

**Meta:** I don't really care.

**Me: **Yay! Now I can write KIRBYXMETA in peace!

**Meta: **That's ni- *Drops candy* WAIT WHAT?

**Kirby: **O_O

**Me: **HAHAHAHA!

**Galacta: **KIRBY, KISS META, NOW.

**Kirby: ***Kisses an obviously disturbed Meta Knight*

**Tiff: **I don't know why I'm hated, thanks for the cookies.

**Me: **COOKIES!

**Tuff: **O_O SHE'S HUNGRY!

**Me: **I ACCIDENTALLY SKIPPED LUNCH! OF COURSE I'M HUNGRY! THE ONLY THING I HAD TO DAY WAS CHOCOLATE SPREAD TOAST!

**Tiff: ***Shoves all cookies in mouth* Yum!

**Me: ***Sobbing* STTOPP! YOU'RE GIVING ME TORTURE!

**Meta knight:** *Recovered* Next is from Noneknowme and they asked:

_Mety,_  
_Does your sword have any copys of it?_  
_Galacta,_  
_Does your lance have any copys of it?_  
_Fumu,_  
_Why are you overprotective of Kirby?_

**Tiff:** Because he's my friend!

**Meta knight: **Don't call me Mety! And NO. No copies at all!

**Galacta: **Only one copy...

**Me: **Anyway, next review is from Melknight again and they said:

Galacta_ DID NOT SING *knocks Galacta into next week* _  
_Magolor/Joe/Fumu YOU BETTER ADMIT NOW CUZ U PEOPLE WILL BE IN A LUV TRIANGLE IN MAH NEXT FANFIC!_  
_LOL, ANYWAYS_  
_Marx: Who is ur fav person in the whole world besides_ yourself?  
Fumu:_ who do u have a crush on?_  
_Tuff ; CUT THEM BANGS OFF! NOW!_

**Marx:** Hm... MAGOLOR!

**Magalor: ***Slight blush*

**Tuff: **NO MORE MIKE KIRBY! PLEASE! *Shudders*

**Me: **No more mike kirby if you cut off your bangs. *Gives scissors*

**Tuff: ***Cuts off*

**Galacta: **HEEEYYY!

**Me: **TUFF HAS GOLDEN EYES?

**Tiff: **Eh, I don't really have a crush on anyone.

**Magolor, Joe and Tiff: ***Start beating up Melknight*

**Melknight: **HEY! OUCH! THAT HURTS! OW!

**Me: **O_O Uh guys... Aren't you going a BIT over the rating?

**Joe: **What do ya mean?

**Me: **Not to complain.. But freaking BLOOD is pooling around the poor reviewer!

**Meta knight: **YOU IDIOTS! YOU KILLED HIM/HER!

**Me: ***Revives Melknight* DO NOT FREAKING KILL THE REVIEWERS AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD _I'LL KILL YOU!_

**Tiff: ***Hides behind Joe* Eep!

**Me: **That's all for today folks!

**Meta knight: **WHY ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?

**Me: **Because it's in the past! Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!


	5. Great way to start!

**Me:** ATHENA NIGHTMARE SAYS:

_I have more dares!_

_Joe: Slap yourself ten times_

_Meta: Read a M rated KirbyXMeta fanfiction._

_Galacta: KIRBY'S PINK BUT EVERYONE THINKS HE'S A BOY... well, most people. You get a $100 dollar gift card!_

_Tiff: $100 dollar gift card 4 u!_

_Kirby: Put on a girly dress and sing a girly song while doing a girly dance!_

_Shipperandmlpmaster: Who's email did you put when you created your account? Here's a Rainbow Dash Plushie!_

_All: Favorite type of candy?_

_Shipperandmlpmaster, YOUR AWESOME! I LOVE FICS LIKE THESE! I'M ALWAYS CHECKING OUT FANFICTION TO SEE IF ANY FICS LIKE THESE ARE UPDATED! KEEP IT UP!_

**Galacta:** GREAT WAY TO START A CHAPTER, GENIUS!

**Me: **Excuse me? *Flips page in random book*

**Tiff: **YOU'RE READING CUPCAKES AGAIN?

**Me: **Got a problem with that? *Puts book down* Oh and guess what? I used my own email. And Rainbow dash plushie... *Fangirl scream* My favorite candy is Vimto Lollipops! THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT! *More fangirl screams*

**Joe: ***Slapping himself* You've got a problem, shipper.

**Me: ***Glares at Joe* I can kill you easily.

**Joe:** I'd rather keep slapping myself for the chapter, thank you. And my favorite candy is Haribos Tangfastics.

**Tiff: ***Holding Giftcard* Thanks! And my favorite candies are the candy canes!

**Galacta: ***Also holding Giftcard* My favorite candy is, um.. UHH... I DON'T KNOW.

**Meta knight: **I don't have a favorite candy.

**Me: ***Gives book*

**Meta knight:** I thought fanfictions- Nevermind. *Begins to read*

**Me: ***Giggles slightly and whispers* Yay m rated...

**Everyone but Meta Knight: ***Stares at me*

**Me: **...

**Meta knight: **WHAT. THE. C3N$0R3D

**Me: **SUCH LANGUAGE!

**Meta knight: **SAYS THE LITTLE GIRL WHO READS AND ENJOYS CREEPYPASTAS! THE GIRL WHO ADORES CUPCAKES MADE OUT OF HER FAVORITE PONY!

**Me: **Okay your punishment is reading Shortcakes. ALL THE WAY. *Gives book*

**Meta knight: ***Sees the words KIRBY REMAKE OF CUPCAKES* T.T *Reads miserably*

**Kirby: ***Clueless* Meta knight, do you wanna make short cakes?

**Meta knight: ***Screams like a little girl and runs for dear life*

**Kirby: **?

**Me:** *Puts dress on Kirby* SING!

**Kirby: **Uh,

_Hey hey, everybody,_

_we got somethi-_

**Me:** OH WELL! YOU TRIED! WASN'T TOO GIRLY! NOW GO READ SHORTCAKES!

**Kirby:** Wha-

**Me: **NOW! *Rips dress up*

**Kirby:** *Reads*

**Joe: ***STILL slapping himself* Next is from SpikeyHD and they said:

_hey whats sup i have stuff to ask/dare you guys here it goes :3_  
_Meta Knight: I repaired your mask so its good as new *gives mask* also be totally awesome and eat some candy :3_  
_Galacta: worship Meta Knight for his awesomeness for the whole day, if you don't you have to face the wraith of mike Kirby _  
_Kirby: eat some cake your awesome and you deserve it! :)_  
_Tiff: Can you make a totally awesome animation?_  
_Dedede: i dare you to worship Kirby, if you don't you also have to face the wraith of mike Kirby _  
_Kirby and Meta Knight: Brofist each other_

_Well thats pretty much it i will be back with more! :3_  
_P.S. Meta Knight and Kirby are my favorite Kirby characters and Meta Knight i respect your bronyness _  
_PEACE! :3 :) :D_

**Meta knight:** *Eats whole jar of candy and puts on mask* YAY! MY MASK!

**Galacta: **I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT WORSHIP HIM!

**Me: ***Reading cupcakes* Go to that room. *Points to room with a blood red door*

**Kirby: ***Becomes Mike kirby, then, he shoved Galacta into the room* POYO! *Walks into room and sings loudly*

**Me: **Good thing that door is soundproof. *Clones Kirby twice and turns one clone's hand into a hoof*

**Meta knight: ***Hand turns into hoof* HUH?

**Me: **BROHOOF!

**Both:** *Brohoof*

**Dedede: ***Destroys clones with Mallot, forgetting his dare*

**Me: ***Puts earplugs on and opens the door, throws him in and locks the door* There we go!

**Crickets: ***Start to chirp randomly*

**Me: ***Continues reading cupcakes* OOH THIS IS THE MOST INTERESTING PART!

**Everyone: ***Forgets Tiff's dare*

**Me: **I really don't wanna continue typing, so yeah, that's it for this chapter. Oh and by the way.. *Shoves cupcake in your face* Try these cupcakes! They are to DIE for! *Creepy face*


	6. Omg SORRY GUYS!

**Me: **D: I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! And there's people awaiting on the new chapter on New Dimensions! Omg SORRY!

**Meta: **I really don't like how you're gonna make me get captured by Ash...

**Me: **META KNIGHT! YOU GAVE AWAY SPOILERS! HOW COULD YOU?

**Meta:** (Rolls eyes under mask) I wanted to.

**Me: **Anyway, I have an OC! Her name is Flare and she's a Quilava... Not from Kirby, but she's Flare, I couldn't just leave her out!

(Flare is a normal looking Quilava except she has a flame symbol on her left front paw, there's a scar on her face and it looks like a large scratch)

**Flare: **(Panting) Zangoose... They... (Gasp) I hate them...

**Me: **Ookkayyy... Moving on. First is from Destiny Willowleaf

_All masked puffballs besides Mety, take off your masks and give them to Kirby._

**Me:** Simple and short.

**Flare:** (Steals masks and gives them to Kirby)

**Meta knight:** HEY! WE WERE GONNA GIVE THOSE TO HIM!

**Me**: Whatever, a dare is a dare.

**Kirby:** (Puts on Meta's mask) :3 Poyaaaa!

**Flare:** Next is from Golden Guest and they said...

_Hello! I have some dares in this show!_

_Kirby: Paint yourself GOLD._

_theshipperandmlpmaster: I got some cupcakes for you! *Hands over cupcakes*_

_Meta Knight: Now you must workship Galacta Knight, or face the wrath of Mike Kirby singing Nyan Cat!_

_Everyone: What's your favorite ice cream? I like cookies and cream!_

**Me: **(Drools) CUPCCAKKKEEE!

**Flare:** Just a random thing that doesn't fit in, Shipper can really make me a psychotic murderer in her creepypastas. (Shudders)

**Kirby: **(Paints self GOLD) Poyo poy poyaaa! (Translation: I look fabulous!)

**Flare: **No you don't.

**Kirby:** D:

**Meta knight:** B-but... Shipper likes... Me more...

**Me: **FLARE REPLACES YOU.

**Meta knight: **... (Jumps off cliff)

**Me:** That cliff has Mike Kirby at the bottom of that... And I like Ben and Jerry's Baked Alaska Ice Cream.

**Tiff: **I like French Vanilla!

**Galacta knight: **I like Strawberry flavour.

**Flare: **I like all of them when they're stuffed into the middle of Pokepuffs.

**Me: **Oh look, we don't have many dares, I'm just figuring out which ones I put into the last chapter... Oh I found two! YAY ATHENA NIGHTMARE IS BACK!

_LUCKY! I don't have an email!_

_Galacta: Go sit in the corner for no reason._

_Shipperandmlpmaster: Read Luara the Ara' s creepypasta. Not scary but just read it. Unless you want something scary...READ SONIC EXE. Have you seen Hoshi no Kaabii? It is the Japanese version of Kirby's Right Back At Ya!_

_All: Watch the last episode of Kirby's Right Back Ya!_

_Dedede: *hugs*_

_Meta: Fall off a tall tower and die. When you are revived, slap yourself._

_Joe: Do the harlem shake!_

_Sirica: Where did you get the gun._

**Me: **(Reads ) Ppfffft! I'm not scared! ...Okay maybe I am a LITTLE freaked out. I've seen Hoshi no Kaabii too.

**Galacta: **(Sits in corner)

**Meta: **(Jumps off tower, dies, gets revived by me and slaps self) THAT WAS AWFUL.

**Joe: **(Does harlem shake and makes weird noises)

**Sirica: **I... Actually really don't know.

**Dedede: **I FEEL LOVED!

**All: **(Watching the final episode)

**Me: **(Eating a plate of cyan cupcakes with rainbow frosting) Epic finale!

**Flare: **(Rolls eyes) Okay then... Next is from SpikeyHD and he said:

_YAY thx for adding meh review :3 _  
_Now for ask/dares_

_Villains: do the caramelldansen with a shoe tied to your head the ones who refuse face mike Kirby's wraith and don't get cake_

_Blade and Sword: have an epic battle... the catch is the only weapons you can use is any kind of food :3_

_Mlpmaster (ill call you that for now on): hatch something from an egg and then name it_

_Dedede: you have to be nice to Kirby for the WHOLE! chapter if you don't you will face my tiny blue wraith (make note i'm not as cute, small, and soft as i seem!)_

_Kirby: have an apple :3_

_Tiff: if you became a teacher what would you teach?_

_Meta Knight: why are you so awesome?_

_Escargoon: you are king for teh day. have fun! :3_

_Well das is it i don't want to make this a mile long :3_  
_again thx for putting my review in dis! :3_  
_p.s if your mask breaks again meta knight just say :3_  
_and do the dare DEDEDE! *growls*_  
_Peace! :3 :3 :3_

**Me:** (Sees the first dare) Huh... I saw somebody daring Pewdiepie to do that on PEWDS DOES EVERYTHING!

**Escargoon: **(Puts on random crown) YAY! I'M KING!

**Dedede: **(Whines) Do I have to?

**SpikeyHD: **(Death glare)

**Dedede: **OK OK I'LL DO IT I'LL DO IT!

**SpikeyHD: **(Poofs away)

**Dedede: **(Does caramelldansen with shoe on head)

**Me: **(Gives cake)

**Dedede: **(Rolls eyes) Here Kirby, take this cake.

**Kirby: **(Eyes sparkle) POYYAAA! (Eats cake and apple at the same time)

**Tiff: **ENGLISH, ENOUGH SAID.

**Other villains: **(Does the caramelldansen with shoes on head)

**Marx: **(Laughing all the way through it)

**Magolor: **(Facepalms before continuing to dance)

**Blade: **I choose... SALMON!

**Sword: **I choose... CHEESE!

**Both: **(Fight with food)

**Me: **WE HAVE FOUND A WINNER! SWORD!

**Blade:** Nice match.

**Sword: **Thanks, you did well too.

**Meta knight:** I'm awesome 'cause I'm awesome!

**Me: **(Facepalm, then hatches a Mudkip out of an egg) ...So now we have more Pokemon?

**Blade: **They MUST be coming from your New Dimensions fic! IT HAS TO!  
**Me:** Oh well... I'll call you Sea.

**Escargoon: **Nobody's paying attention to me!

**Me: **ANYWAY THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, LEAVE A REVIEW, SOME DARES, SOME QUESTIONS, YOU CAN NOW DARE OR ASK FLARE THINGS. I'M ACCEPTING NEW HOSTS SO YEAH, BYE.


	7. Hugs!

**Me:** Wow this came out fast!

**Flare:** That's because you're trying to upload fast...

**Me:** (Rolls eyes) I'll send the Zangoose out on you if you don't behave...

**Flare:** (Glares, growls slightly) Anyway... Athena Nightmare wants to be a host!

**Me:** Sure, Athena, you're an awesome person!

**Athena:** Hi!

**Me:** Hey! Do you wanna read out the first dares?  
**Athena:** YES! First is from MetaKnightFan1997 and they said:

_Please continue and lets give this a whirl:_  
_Meta: *Hugs* im a fangirl, here's a jar of candy and Galacta has to act like a girl _  
_Blade and Sword: Here's candy_  
_Tiff: here's a bunch of books._  
_DeDeDe: Let Kirby hit you with the Star Rod_  
_Escargoon:... take the day off_  
_Marx: get locked in a room with mike Kirby_  
_Magolor: *hugs* _

_Hope you can make this useful. Keep going with this. I love it! SEE YA!_

**Me:** I will continue this! I WILL! I WILL MAKE IT BECOME BETTER BY IMPROVING MY WRITING SKILLS!

**Meta knight:** Having fangirls has a good side!

**Galacta: **ALL BOYS ARE THE SAME!

**Me: **We're asking you to act like a girl, not a complete (C3N$0R3D)

**Blade and Sword:** :D (Eat)

**Tiff:** WHY, WHY CREEPYPASTAS?

**Athena:** I'm not a Tiff Hater! STOP GIVING HER CREEPYPASTAS!  
**Me:** Actually all her books were normal, I just swapped them with Creepypasta books.

**Tiff:** ...

**Athena:** Are you a Tiff Hater?

**Me:** No. I just like Creepypasta.

**Athena:** Oh...

**Dedede: **...

**Kirby: **(Hits with Star Rod)

**Dedede: **AAHHH! (Dies)

**Me: **YES! DIE YOU CHUBBY PENGUIN!

**Athena:** (Revives Dedede)

**Me:** Oh.. I forgot, being a host gives you Author Powers...

**Flare: **Do I count as a host?

**Me:** Yes.

**Flare:** YAY!

**Escargoon: **(Sleeps and snores)

**Me: **(Hisses and hugs Marx) MYYYYY PRREEEECCCIIIOOOUUUUSSS!

**All (Except me): **O_O

**Magolor: **(Is hugged) WHATTT? HUGS!

**Flare: **Next is from Destiny Willowleaf and they said:

_Here goes!_

_Sirica: I'm being you for Halloween! _  
_Knuckle Joe: My bro's being you for Halloween!_  
_Meta Knight: Become Sugar Knight!_  
_Sirica: Become Sugar Sirica!_  
_Sir Arthur, Sir Dragato, Sir Noisurat, Sir Falspar, Galacta Knight, Knuckle Joe's Dad, Yamikage, and everyone else with something on their face (but not Mety): Take it off. _  
_Everyone: Do the Caramelldansen_  
_Marx and Magolor: I made up a videogame where you two are the stars!_  
_Meta Knight: Watch the 'Meta Knight and Friends Tribute' on Youtube._  
_Everyone: Here is a new cloak! *gives*_  
_Sirica, Tiff, Rona, Honey, Iroo, and Spikehead: Do a soccer match against Mety, Sword, Blade, Marx, Magolor, and Tuff. Winning team gets 20 pounds of chocolate._  
_Everyone: make a Halloween costume!_

_That's all for now!_

**Sirica:** NICE!

**Knuckle Joe:** Why me?

**Meta knight:** I'm Sugar Knight. (TROLLFACE)

**Sirica:** Hi, I'm Sugar Sirica. (TROLLFACE)

**Me:** They mean... Eat lots of sugar... And... Oh nevermind you idiots.

**All masked puffballs except for Meta Knight:** (Takes off 'thing on face')

**Everyone: **(Does the Caramelldansen)

**Marx and Magolor: **:D (Hugs Destiny Willowleaf)

**Athena: **How does Marx hug without arms? Oh well...

**Me: **(Yawn) Sorry, he can't watch it, I'm busy repeating 'If I were a Core' over and over.

**Meta: **-_-

**Everyone: **(Receives Cloak)

**Me: **(Falls asleep)

**Flare: **I think she passed out from all the typing...

**Athena: **We should... Probably stop the chapter here.

**Flare: **Yeah... (Turns to reviewers) NO MORE MILE LONG DARES/QUESTIONS! (Turns to Athena) The camera is still on.

**Athena: **Oh yeah, come on, let me just...

**_BZZZT!_**


	8. So sorry

Guys.. I've decided to shut down the story.

I know, you're screaming at me "WHY?"

I need to work on New Dimensions, it was my first fanfic on here and I need to improve. If it makes you feel better, I will let you submit a Pokemon OC to the New Dimensions fic.

I'm sorry for all the dares that didn't get in, I truly am.

Forgive me, I just can't do this.


End file.
